You Decided That I Was Worth Saving
You Decided That I Was Worth Saving is the third episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and fifty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary BONNIE'S CHOICE — As Enzo continues to fight the control over him, Bonnie finds herself at the center of a deadly game and forced to make a heart wrenching decision involving two of the most important people in her life. At the Armory, Alaric researches a mysterious artifact that he hopes will help in their fight to get Damon and Enzo back. Finally, Damon's downward spiral leads him to Tyler who attempts to talk some sense into him before it's too late. Stefan and Caroline also appear.http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/10/the-vampire-diaries-episode-803-you.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Allison Scagliotti as Georgie Guest Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (flashback)Interview:'' we did just book “Sheriff Forbes” aka my best friend Marguerite McIntyre for a little cameo in the third episode.'' Co-Starring *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie Saltzman *Erica Page as Bridal Clerkhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=161050 Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (archive footage) *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert Trivia *EW can exclusively reveal that Michael Trevino is returning for the eighth and final season of The Vampire Diaries. First appearing in episode 3, Tyler will once again come face-to-face with Damon, except this time, Damon’s mental state is even worse as he continues to spiral out of control after his experience in the vault. Tyler will attempt to talk some sense into Damon by reminding him what and who is important, but if history is any indication, Damon’s not always eager to listen to Tyler…http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/09/the-vampire-diaries-season-8-michael.html *And in the third episode of the show’s final season, Tyler won’t only be back, but he’s bringing some important information with him. ::“Tyler’s return is pretty impactful because we’ve never really explored it on camera, but he’s been working for the Armory, as we learned when he took Elena’s body away,” TVD showrunner Julie Plec tells EW. “He’s the one that knew where Elena’s coffin was, he’s the one that brought Enzo into the fold against his will in the beginning. So he’s been off doing that.” ::And because of Tyler’s involvement with the Armory, Plec says, “He’s remained firmly embedded in the supernatural universe, so he’s got information that our heroes don’t have, which is pretty key in the moment when it’s revealed. And there’s a great emotional component to his return that ties into all our characters as well.”http://www.ew.com/article/2016/10/31/vampire-diaries-tyler-lockwood-season-7-photo Body Count Continuity *Elizabeth Forbes appears in a flashback, she was last seen in Let Her Go and last mentioned in Kill 'Em All. *Tyler was last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou and his voice was heard in I Would for You. Behind the Scenes *''"You decided that I was worth saving"'' is a line of dialogue from Damon Salvatore to Elena (Katherine in reality) in season one's finale. *Hashtag during the airing is #BonniesChoice Cultural References Quotes Quotes |-|Trailer= :Bonnie: (to Caroline) "Planning a June Wedding." :Caroline: "Yes! The June Wedding!" :Damon: "Looks like litter brother is getting married. Consider this my R.S.V.P." :Sybil: "Do me a favor and kill Bonnie Bennett." :Damon: "Neck Snap... Heart Rip... Or just good ol' fashion tear your throat out." :Caroline: "Do you think we can get away with not inviting Damon to the wedding?" :Bonnie: "He's going to be your brother-in-law." :Caroline: "Fine. He's not sitting at the head table." |-|Promo= :Damon: "Looks like litter brother is getting married. Consider this my R.S.V.P." :Sybil: "Do me a favor and kill Bonnie Bennett." :Caroline: "Do you think we can get away with not inviting Damon to the wedding?" :Bonnie: "He's going to be your brother-in-law." :Caroline: "Fine. He's not sitting at the head table." |-|Webclip 1= :Georgie: "There's nothing in the historical records about a weapon like this." :Alaric Saltzman: "Please tell me there's a but..." :Georgie: "But I have a theory, Okay... so... assuming that the symbol etched into it has a connection to hell, what's the first thing you think of when you think of hell?" :Georgie: "The Devil, right, and what's the most common visual representation of the Devil?" :Alaric Saltzman: "Ah... ah, a man in a red suit. Pointy tail... with a... pitchfork." :Georgie: "Ding. Ding. Ding. Okay, in the medieval tradition the pitchfork symbolized the separation of the wheat from chaff which is obviously a metaphor for good souls going to Heaven and garbage souls going to the big fiery basement." :Alaric Saltzman: "Well shouldn't that have three tines?" :Georgie: "Not in 22 hundred B.C. when it was foraged. The soil around the Mediterranean was rocky so their pitchforks only had two." :Alaric Saltzman: "Okay well that's all very interesting but that doesn't tell us anything about its connection to the Sirens, how we'd use it." :Georgie: "We? Why would we use it? Like this is real as in some sort of magical weapon?" :Alaric Saltzman: "Come on you know what I mean." :Georgie: "No actually I don't. Sure this is for a book 'cause your treating it like lives are at stake." :Alaric Saltzman: "Worse... tenure. Okay, now keep digging." |-|Sneak Peak 2= :Stefan: "Look it this is all some sort of elaborate trap we might as well as skip to the part where you spring it." :Damon: "No Trap, elaborate or otherwise, I just need your help" :Stefan: "With what?" :Damon: "I can't tell you. No I mean I literally can't tell you. I can't physically make myself form the words. This thing about Sybil, she's not big on free will. She kinda low-jacked my brain. Whenever I try and form the words to tell ya what's going on it just comes out applesauce penguin." :Stefan: "Well if you can't tell me how to save you then I'm at a lost 'cause I'm running out of ways to pull you back from the brink." :Damon: "Sounds suspiciously like someone's given up." :Stefan: "Not yet but I'm not about to let Elena wake up to find out that you murdered her best friend." :Damon: "This isn't for Bonnie." :Stefan: "Then who's it for?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries You Decided That I Was Worth Saving Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x03 Promo "You Decided That I Was Worth Saving" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 8x03 Webclip 1 - You Decided That I Was Worth Saving HD The Vampire Diaries 8x03 Sneak Peek 2 "You Decided That I Was Worth Saving" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 8x03 Inside "You Decided That I Was Worth Saving" (HD) Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD 8x03-01.jpg TVD 8x03-02.jpg TVD 8x03-03.jpg TVD 8x03-04.jpg TVD 8x03-05.jpg TVD 8x03-06.jpg Tvd-803 Tyler return-firstlook.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-08-20_Mike_Karasik_Pascal_Verschooris_Instagram.jpg|Mike Karasick August 20, 2016 2016-08-19_Kat_Graham_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King, Kat Graham August 19, 2016 2016-08-18_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran August 18, 2016 2016-08-18_Doug_Harper_Instagram.jpg|©Doug Harper August 18, 2016 2016-08-17_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Paul Wesley August 17, 2016 2016-08-17_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder August 17, 2016 Mystic_Falls_High_School_Cafeteria.jpg TVD-803-Tonight.jpg TVD-803-Tonight-Wide.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight